In traditional systems, media guidance data is available from many sources and through many mediums. However, given the number of different sources and different mediums, it is often difficult to aggregate this information into a single collection. In many such systems, users manually input data into the appropriate format for a database. This process may be arduous and error prone. While scripts known as web crawlers can help automate the process, significant user input is still required as the user must designate the structures to retrieve information from. Additionally, many such web crawlers merely search the rendered text of webpages without examining the source code of the webpages.